Cicatrices
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: MiriDeku. Togata Mirio era muy peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mero entretenimiento.

 _...Perdón. No he podido resistir escribir más de Togata e Izuku. Amo a Togata, maldición. Debería hacer otras cosas pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí, satisfaciendo mis necesidades por ver a estos dos juntos.  
_

 ** _MiriDeku. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

 **1**

Necesita hacer cualquier cosa para distraerse, quiere reprimir el impulso por mirar. Puede que ya lleve algunos días haciendo su pasantía pero le parece un poco descortés el ver sus marcas sin pedir permiso.

Y como le avergüenza el pedirlo opta por suprimir sus deseos.

-Descansemos un poco, Midoriya-kun. -Escucha al más alto quien le hace un gesto para que le acompañe a la pequeña sala.

-Ah, de acuerdo. -Responde en automático.

Le sigue de cerca y aprovecha que va detrás de él para mirar sus brazos. Se siente tan incorrecto.

Y a todo esto ¿por qué decidió parar? Estaban organizando algunos papeles en la oficina de _Nighteye_ , el cual había salido junto a _Bubble Girl_ a patrullar. No era un trabajo particularmente agotador, así que no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada consternada al mayor cuando se sentó en el sofá enfrente de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes aquí?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te has adaptado al trabajo? -Le pregunta mientras se inclina hacia enfrente, más cerca de la mesa de centro y de él.

-Ah, bueno... Sí, todo está bien, no es-

-¿Puedo ver tus manos? -Le interrumpe.

Pudo esperar cualquier otra pregunta menos esa. Sabe que su gesto está en blanco cuando la sonrisa del otro crece. No sabe qué decir y cuando el muchacho le extiende la mano izquierda es incapaz de negarse, con cautela le da su mano derecha y cuando le extiende la derecha le da su mano izquierda y el otro le sujeta con cuidado.

Togata Mirio podía llegar a ser muy peculiar.

Está nervioso, por el momento el mayor sólo le sostiene por las muñecas, y no sabe dónde poner la mirada. Empieza a sudar y percibe las gotas caer por la parte trasera de su cuello, esto es extraño. Inesperadamente siente los dedos del más alto acariciarle, masajeando el dorso de sus manos, hace movimientos circulares sobre sus tendones hasta llegar a sus nudillos y entonces se detiene.

-Tienes buenas manos, Midoriya-kun. -Le dice mientras le ve a los ojos. No es capaz de responderle y sólo mueve la cabeza. -¿Puedo? -Le pregunta mientras apunta las cicatrices en su mano.

-Ah, sí... Sí.

Las mejillas le arden, ¿pudiera ser que él también estuviera viendo sus marcas?

El toque de Togata es más premioso de lo que pensó. Perfila las cicatrices en su dorso con paciencia, con cuidado, como si pudiera lastimarlo, como si aún le dolieran. Quiere decirle que no hay problema, que ya no hay dolor sin embargo no puede hacerlo, está embelesado, fascinado por el joven y poco a poco siente que la sangre se acumula en sus mejillas. Espera que el otro no lo note.

No se da cuenta en qué momento el rubio ha dejado de mover sus manos, y en cambio es él quien mueve sus manos sobre las del otro. Sus cicatrices son más pequeñas que las suyas, cubren no sólo el dorso de sus manos sino que se extienden por sus antebrazos, dibuja las marcas y se pregunta cómo se hizo cada una de ellas. Mientras siente sus cicatrices percibe los músculos del muchacho y entonces se detiene, _¿qué estaba haciendo?_ y enrojece abruptamente cuando ve que los ojos oscuros ajenos le miraban con especial atención.

-L-lo si-siento, -tartamudea -yo no...

Sus disculpas hacen al mayor sonreír más y sin entender lo que pasa atina a encogerse en su sitio, qué vergonzoso.

-Tus manos son amables -le dice sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, -es difícil creer que lastimen. -Repentinamente jala su mano derecha y la acerca a su rostro. -Son las manos de un héroe. -Le dice con una sonrisa cálida.

Distraído en el gesto del otro no se percata de lo que hace hasta que siente una presión singular en su mano derecha; ha entrelazado sus dedos y le sujeta con firmeza.

-Me gustas, Midoriya-kun.

¿Eh?

 _¡¿Ehhh?!  
_  
De verdad Togata Mirio era alguien muy peculiar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me estaba picando la curiosidad a mí misma sobre cómo podría continuar esto, y mientras pensaba en las reacciones de Izuku esto surgió._

 _No prometo nada sobre hacer más capítulos y así, depende mucho de mi humor... y mi fuerza de voluntad._

* * *

 **2**

No ha podido dormir la noche anterior, pero no quiere culpar a nadie, en especial a _él_. Quizá el único problema aquí era él mismo, por ser alguien que piensa demasiado las cosas.

Si fuera como _él_ tal vez no tendría que lidiar con la falta de sueño.

Toma asiento en su lugar y se deja caer sobre el pupitre mientras mira a ningún punto en específico.

 _¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

Observa su propia mano y siente en sus cicatrices el roce del muchacho. Hasta ahora nadie había tocado sus marcas, le resultaba un poco extraño que le pidiera eso porque parecía algo demasiado íntimo; quizás fuera normal para él y en realidad no significaba nada. Le duele el pecho ante el pensamiento pero se convence de que ha sido sólo su imaginación.

 _Me_ _gustas_ , ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? Podría ser cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo ser nada, probablemente sólo estuviera perdiendo la cabeza sin razón. ¿Qué tipo de gustar era? No porque quisiera que fuera uno en específico sino que le confundía la posibilidad de que tuviera algún significado diferente al usual. Y a todo esto ¿qué era lo "usual"? Bueno, podría referirse a un "gustar" como persona o un "gustar" como...

-¿Midoriya-kun?

Brinca en su sitio, incluso ha soltado un pequeño grito, ha estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de los demás.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunta el de lentes.

Mira su rostro consternado, a su lado está Uraraka igual de preocupada. -¡Sí, no es nada! -Está seguro que ha sido poco creíble lo que ha dicho y prefiere preguntar la razón de sus gestos. -¿Por qué preguntas?

Iida voltea a ver a la castaña y es ella quien le responde. -Murmurabas más de lo usual, ¿seguro que estás bien? -Vuelve a inquirir.

Sin duda le estaba afectando más de lo que pensó. Después de asegurarle al par de chicos que todo estaba bien intenta distraerse con sus apuntes sobre héroes y eventualmente se encuentra mirando sus anotaciones sobre _Lumilion_.

Suspira agotado, ha perdido toda la información de sus clases por estar pensando en el significado de lo que Toogata le había dicho el día anterior. Lo más seguro es que no sea nada, lo sabe, y sabe también que no debe pensar más allá ni creer que hay algún significado oculto pero simplemente no puede evitarlo, le pone ansioso y es un impulso que no puede retener.

Es la hora del almuerzo y antes de que pueda levantarse escucha a alguien llamarle desde la puerta.

-¡Midoriya-kun! -Reconoce la voz con facilidad y voltea hacia el muchacho. -¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos? -Le muestra su caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo.

Por alguna razón le parece una escena un tanto familiar, puede afirmar que la chica gravitatoria ha soltado una risa y siente que es un _dèja_ _vú_.

Acepta la invitación tras despedirse del par de chicos y sigue al más alto a los jardines del campus. Son los únicos en esa parte de la escuela y aunque se siente nervioso por estar a solas con él en el fondo agradece que sean sólo ellos dos, así podría preguntarle sobre aquello.

¿Realmente debería preguntar? Tal vez no, sin embargo necesita hacerlo, ¿y si hace el ridículo? Podría estar buscando algo donde hay nada, pero ¿y si en verdad hay algo? Se está mareando y no se percata de que es visible ese hecho hasta que su compañero le cuestiona.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Le mira con atención.

-N-no... -Desvía la mirada, es malo para mentir.

-Vamos, dilo. -Hace su caja de almuerzo a un lado y le presta toda la atención posible.

¿Será buena idea? Muerde su labio inferior y después de unos minutos le dice la razón de su incomodidad y le pregunta a qué se ha referido con eso. El gesto del mayor no cambia, incluso se pregunta si ha oído lo que le dijo, y pasado un tiempo el muchacho permeable comienza a reírse.

-¿Eso era? -Le pregunta divertido.

No entiende el comportamiento del otro y se queda quieto en su lugar intentando pensar si se ha perdido de algo. Está tan ensimismado que no logra reaccionar a las acciones del otro, quien se ha inclinado hacia su persona para besarle en los labios.

-Eso quise decir. -Le sonríe amplia y tímidamente.

Tarda un poco en digerir lo que ha pasado y cuando percibe desaparecer de sus labios el ínfimo calor producto del beso, comprende. Su presión se dispara al igual que su temperatura y siente el corazón en los oídos, resonando con un acelerado ritmo que no hace más que ponerle rojo hasta que le arde la cara. Está inmóvil, quiere esconderse pero no es capaz de mover un sólo músculo; ve la sonrisa del otro crecer y ahora siente el corazón en la boca, podría salírsele si trataba decir algo, pide que la tierra lo trague e inesperadamente el mayor pone su mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya es hora, te acompaño al salón.

De regreso no puede evitar el mirar al más alto cada cinco segundos, frunce los labios y se sonroja cuando su mirada se dirige a los labios ajenos. Le cuesta creerlo, ni siquiera sabe qué pensar, le ha besado. _Le_ _ha_ _besado_.

Antes de darse cuenta ya están frente al salón. Toogata le abraza por el hombro y aunque espera que le diga algo más no lo hace, sólo le sonríe y le aprieta un poco en el abrazo para después despedirse y alejarse de ahí.

Ve la espalda del chico, lo sigue con la vista hasta que desaparece al girar al fondo y los colores se le vuelven a subir, _¿ahora qué?_

Regresa a su asiento y descansa la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano derecha, inconscientemente ha comenzado a delinear su labio inferior con el meñique y al percatarse de ello se esconde con sus brazos encima de la mesa del pupitre.

Tal vez no fue buena idea preguntar después de todo.


End file.
